Breeding for Profit
Since breeding dragons is free, and they can be sold as soon as they are ready to hatch, breeding just to sell the eggs can be quite profitable. Below is a list of what amount of and each gives, per hour and hatch. The Platinum Dragon has the highest selling price of 6,000,000 , while the Iron Dragon & Magnetic Dragon have the highest per hour of breeding/incubation, which is 287,500 All calculations assume that there is always a pair breeding and always an egg at the nursery with no lag time in between. Breeding Profits Table Sort by required elements to see all required elements selections, This will allow a view of which other dragons use the same elements or combinations. For example, if the goal is to breed a Magnetic Dragon, the sort feature results will show that the Copper Dragon has the same elements, but different for-profit results. {|class="wikitable sortable" style="width:655px;" !Level !Dragon !Required Elements !Time (hrs) ! ! ! /Hour ! /Hour |- | |Plant |Plant x2 |0.004 |100 |50 |25,000 |12,500 |- | |Earth |Earth x2 |0.08 |100 |50 |1,250 |625 |- | |Fire |Fire x2 |2 |100 |250 |50 |125 |- | |Obsidian |Earth + Fire |8 |3,000 |5,000 |375 |625 |- | |Tree |Plant + Earth |14 |8,000 |5,000 |571 |357 |- | |Forest |Plant + Earth |4 |3,500 |10,000 |52,500 |2,500 |- | |Flower |Fire + Plant |1 |1,000 |5,000 |1,000 |5,000 |- | |Pepper |Fire + Plant |6 |3,500 |12,500 |583 |2,083 |- | |Lava |Fire + Earth |10 |4,500 |5,000 |450 |500 |- | |Moss |Earth + Plant |12 |1,500 |5,000 |125 |416 |- | |Poison |Plant + Fire |0.5 |2,500 |5,000 |5,000 |10,000 |- | |Bone |Fire + Earth |10 |4,500 |5,000 |450 |500 |- | |Clover |Moss + Any Plant dragon |7 |7,777 |7,777 |1,111 |1,111 |- | |Sakura |Flower + Tree |10 |30,000 |500,000 |3,000 |50,000 |- | |Motley |Any two different dragons, regardless of their elements |13 |6,000 |13,000 |462 |1,000 |- | |Cold |Cold x2 |12 |5,000 |15,000 |417 |1,250 |- | |Mountain |Cold + Earth |14 |5,500 |50,000 |393 |3,571 |- | |Blue Fire |Fire Dragon + Cold Hybrid |12 |20,000 |500,000 |1,667 |41,667 |- | |Frostfire |Cold Dragon + Fire Hybrid |12 |4,500 |500,000 |375 |41,667 |- | |Lichen |Cold + Plant |6 |6,000 |50,000 |1,000 |8,333 |- | |Evergreen |Cold + Plant |10 |5,000 |60,000 |500 |6,000 |- | |Glacier |Earth + Cold |10 |7,000 |100,000 |700 |10,000 |- | |Reindeer |Cold + Plant |5 |4,500 |100,000 |900 |20,000 |- | |Paper |Fire + Plant + Earth + Cold |12 |5,000 |1,250,000 |416.67 |104,167 |- | |Ghost |Cold + Earth |15.5 |7,500 |15,000 |484 |968 |- | |Gift |Plant + Cold + Fire |12.416 |120,250 |120,250 |9,685 |9,685 |- | |Sun |Lightning + Cold |48 |100,000 |2,000,000 |2,083 |41,667 |- | |Moon |Lightning + Cold |48 |100,000 |2,000,000 |2,083 |41,667 |- | |Blue Moon |Lightning + Cold |29.53 |100,000 |2,000,000 |3,386 |67,728 |- | |Lightning |Lightning x2 |0.5 |5,000 |37,500 |10,000 |75,000 |- | |Cactus |Lightning + Plant |0.5 |20,000 |100,000 |40,000 |200,000 |- | |Firefly |Fire + Lightning |3 |2,500 |100,000 |833 |33,333 |- | |Scorch |Fire + Lightning |3 |2,500 |100,000 |833 |33,333 |- | |Crystal |Lightning + Earth |24 |10,000 |100,000 |417 |4,167 |- | |Quake |Earth + Lightning |6 |5,000 |100,000 |833 |16,667 |- | |Storm |Lightning + Cold |5 |4,500 |100,000 |900 |20,000 |- | |Ash |Plant + Lightning |6 |5,000 |500,000 |833 |83,333 |- | |Hail |Cold + Lightning |8 |17,000 |117,000 |2,125 |14,625 |- | |Love |Lightning + Plant + Fire |5 |6,000 |100,000 |1,200 |20,000 |- | |Bloom |Lightning + Plant + Cold |13 |7,000 |100,000 |538 |4,167 |- | |Celtic |Storm + Any Plant dragon |17 |100,000 |2500,000 |5,882 |147,059 |- | |Spring |Cold + Lightning + Fire |24 |25,000 |1,500,000 |1,042 |62,500 |- | |Double Rainbow |Any 4 Elements |60 |125,000 |3,125,000 |2,083 |52,083 |- | |Cotton |Plant + Fire + Earth + Lightning |24 |100,000 |500,000 |4,167 |20,833 |- | |Rainbow |Any 4 Elements |48 |100,000 |2,500,000 |2,083 |52,083 |- | |Leap Year |Any 4 Elements |14.5 |100,000 |2,500,000 |6,896 |172,413 |- | |Water |Water x2 |4 |3,000 |250,000 |750 |62,500 |- | |Ice |Cold + Water |8 |4,500 |250,000 |563 |31,250 |- | |Iceberg |Cold + Water |8 |8,000 |250,000 |1,000 |31,250 |- | |Mud |Earth + Water |6 |10,000 |250,000 |1,667 |41,667 |- | |Swamp |Plant + Water |9 |8,000 |250,000 |889 |27,778 |- | |Seaweed |Water + Plant |5 |7,500 |250,000 |1,500 |50,000 |- | |Summer |Water + Lightning + Fire |24 |50,000 |1,500,000 |2,083 |62,500 |- | |Plasma |Lightning + Water Hybrid |16 |75,000 |100,000 |4,688 |6,250 |- | |Current |Water + Lightning Hybrid |16 |75,000 |100,000 |4,688 |6,250 |- | |River |Water + Earth |13 |17,500 |900,000 |1,346 |69,231 |- | |Coral |Water + Fire |11.5 |14,000 |800,000 |1,217 |6,407 |- | |Salamander |Fire + Water |9.5 |12,500 |700,000 |1,316 |73,684 |- | |Century |Cold + Water + Earth |10 |100,000 |1500,000 |10,000 |150,000 |- | |Bouquet |Water + Plant + Fire |9 |125,000 |500,000 |13,889 |55,556 |- | |Air |Fire + Water |2 |12,500 |500,000 |6,250 |250,000 |- | |Sonic |Lightning + Air |8 |15,000 |1,000,000 |1,875 |125,000 |- | |Snow |Cold + Air |8 |2,500 |1,000,000 |313 |125,000 |- | |Blazing |Fire + Air |8 |15,000 |1,000,000 |1,875 |125,000 |- | |Willow |Plant + Air |8 |2,000 |1,000,000 |250 |125,000 |- | |Fog |Water + Air |8 |15,000 |1,000,000 |1,875 |125,000 |- | |Sandstorm |Air + Earth Hybrid |2 |12,500 |500,000 |6,250 |250,000 |- | |Dodo |Earth + Air Hybrid |16 |155,000 |1,000,000 |938 |62,500 |- | |Pollen |Plant + Air |7 |10,000 |1,000,000 |1,429 |142,857 |- | |Rain |Water + Air |8 |15,000 |1,000,000 |1,875 |125,000 |- | |Smoke |Air + Fire |14 |10,000 |100,000 |714 |7,143 |- | |Blizzard |Air + Cold |10 |17,500 |281,991 |1,750 |28,199 |- | |Thunder |Lightning + Air |8.5 |25,000 |600,000 |2,941 |70,588 |- | |Seasonal |Plant + Fire + Air |48 |100,000 |2,000,000 |2,083 |41,667 |- | |Panlong |Water + Earth + Fire + Air |36 |500,000 |1,000,000 |13,889 |27,778 |- | |Butterfly |Air + Lightning + Fire |12 |100,000 |500,000 |8,333 |41,667 |- | |Solstice |Blazing + Earth |23.5 |100,000 |2,000,000 |4,255 |85,106 |- | |Firework |Air + Fire |6 |12,500 |750,000 |2,083 |125,000 |- | |Equinox |Water + Blazing |24 |100,000 |2,250,000 |4,167 |93,750 |- | |Solar Eclipse |Earth + Fire + Air |48 |100,000 |2,250,000 |2,083 |46,875 |- | |Lunar Eclipse |Earth + Cold + Air |48 |100,000 |2,250,000 |2,083 |46,875 |- | |Rose |Flower + Any Air dragon |14 |25,000 |125,000 |1,786 |8,929 |- | |Terradiem |Earth + Water + Air |24 |200,000 |1,200,000 |8,333 |50,000 |- | |Autumn |Fire + Cold + Air |24 |50,000 |1,500,000 |2,083 |62,500 |- | |Metal |Metal x2 |8 |1,000,000 |500,000 |125,000 |62,500 |- | |Iron |Metal + Earth |4 |150,000 |1,150,000 |37,500 |287,500 |- | |Brass |Metal + Fire |5 |200,000 |1,000,000 |40,000 |200,000 |- | |Mine |Metal + Cold |10 |100,000 |1,500,000 |10,000 |150,000 |- | |Magnetic |Metal + Lightning |4 |100,000 |1,150,000 |25,000 |287,500 |- | |Rust |Metal + Water |6 |150,000 |1,650,000 |25,000 |275,000 |- | |Chrome |Metal + Air |5 |200,000 |1,000,000 |40,000 |200,000 |- | |Steel |Metal + Cold |14 |100,000 |1,500,000 |7,143 |107,143 |- | |Copper |Metal + Lightning |20 |100,000 |1,150,000 |5,000 |57,500 |- | |Forge |Metal + Fire |24 |200,000 |1,500,000 |8,333 |62,500 |- | |Quicksilver |Metal + Water |18 |150,000 |1,150,000 |8,333 |63,889 |- | |Malachite |Metal + Plant Hybrid |12 |250,000 |1,500,000 |20,833 |125,000 |- | |Scoria |Metal + Earth |22 |150,000 |1,150,000 |6,818 |52,273 |- | |Ironwood |Plant + Metal Hybrid |12 |250,000 |1,500,000 |20,833 |125,000 |- | |Meteor |Air + Metal Hybrid |14 |150,000 |1250,000 |10714 |89286 |- | |Gold |Fire + Metal |48 |600,000 |5,000,000 |12,500 |104,166 |- | |Silver |Cold + Metal |47 |500,000 |4,000,000 |10,638 |85,106 |- | |Platinum |Water + Metal |49 |700,000 |6,000,000 |14,285 |122,449 |- | |Electrum |Lightning + Metal |47.5 |550,000 |4,500,000 |11,579 |94,737 |- | |Bronze |Earth + Metal |46 |450,000 |3,500,000 |9,782 |76,087 |- | |Gold Olympus |Earth + Lightning + Air |35 |250,000 |2,000,000 |7,143 |57,143 |- | |Silver Olympus |Earth + Lightning + Air |35 |250,000 |1,500,000 |7,143 |42,857 |- | |Bronze Olympus |Earth + Lightning + Air |35 |250,000 |1,250,000 |7,143 |35,714 |- | |Cyclops |Cyclops x2 |33 |300,000 |1,750,000 |9,091 |53,030 |- | |Apocalypse |Apocalypse x2 |20.2 |122,112 |122,112 |6,045 |6,045 |- | |Ouroboros |Magnetic + Water |26.4 |250,000 |1,250,000 |9,470 |47,348 |- | |Bearded |Mountain + Metal |15 |150,000 |1,000,000 |10,000 |66,667 |- | |Liberty |Copper + Air |29.8 |1,500,000 |3,000,000 |50,335 |100,671 |- | |Light |Light Dragon x2 |10 |350,000 |1,000,000 |35,000 |100,000 |- | |Luminous |Light + Plant |13 |450,000 |2,800,000 |34,615 |215,385 |- | |Meadow |Light + Plant |9 |300,000 |2,500,000 |33,333 |277,778 |- | |Heat |Light + Fire |12 |400,000 |2,300,000 |33,333 |191,667 |- | |Ember |Light + Fire |8 |275,000 |1,600,000 |34,375 |200,000 |- | |Glass |Light + Earth |12.5 |450,000 |2,400,000 |36,000 |192,000 |- | |Sand |Light + Earth |6.5 |225,000 |1,300,000 |34,615 |200,000 |- | |Light Rift |Light Rift x2 |48, 30sec incubation |93,141 |186,282 |3,880 |7,760 |- | |Dark |Dark x2 |13 |600,000 |1,500,000 |46,154 |115,385 |- | |Nightshade |Dark + Plant |13.5 |650,000 |3,150,000 |48,148 |233,333 |- | |Fungus |Dark + Plant |13 |650,000 |3,150,000 |50,000 |242308 |- | |Root |Earth + Dark |9 |425,000 |2,000,000 |47,222 |222,222 |- | |Cave |Dark + Earth |11 |520,000 |2,600,000 |47,273 |236,364 |- | |Dungeon |Dark + Fire |15 |510,000 |2,880,000 |34,000 |192,000 |- | |Watch |Dark + Fire |8 |270,000 |1,560,000 |33,750 |195,000 |- | |Dark Rift |Dark Rift x2 |48, 30sec incubation |93,141 |186,282 |3,880 |7,760 } -- Expired limited dragons can only be bred by breeding two of the expired dragons together. -- Primary element of the dragon must be a pure dragon in order to breed this dragon. -- More information can be found on their respective dragon pages. Category:Breeding Category:Strategy